


use your brain.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Oneshot, Useless Lesbian Trope, chiaki jus sitting there, hiyoko needs help, implied koizumi mahiru/sato - Freeform, mahiru is her mom basically, sapphics helping sapphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: mahiru is hiyoko's best friend, which means she hears all of her rants and rambles. today, she needs her advice on something quite obvious to outsiders.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	use your brain.

**Author's Note:**

> hiyonami brainrot also based on a tumblr prompt i think i forgot

lunch is supposed to be a relaxing time period in the school day where student get together to replenish their energy, and communicate with their friends about anything and everything. not for mahiru, though, as she sat there at the dining hall table and listened to hiyoko go on about something that she didn't need to overthink. ever since hiyoko discovered her sexuality and crush on a certain gamer, she's been going to her friend about it; either to gush about her or deny the possibility her feelings are returned. the second part of it is what gets to mahiru, as she has seen this one happen too many times.

"so what you are telling me is that chiaki, the one you have been seeing for months now, doesn't like you back?" asked mahiru, as she fiddled around with her photography camera.  
"yeah, that's basically it. there's no way she could ever like me back," answered hiyoko, with a nod that showed she was so sure of her response and reasoning behind this.  
"even though she doesn't mind holding hands with you, sharing personal stories with you, taking naps with you..." as she began the list off more things, she could feel a glare stabbing at her side that she decided not to acknowledge.

hiyoko crossed her arms and pouted at the examples given to her. "shut up! just because you and sato do those things doesn't mean it can't just platonic!" she defended herself, choosing to ignore the fact her friend looked at her with an unconvinced expression. "look, i can tell you what we do whenever i am at her place or she is at mine, and that'll prove whether or not chiaki wants nothing more from me than an innocent friendship."  
"oh, please, do go on and tell me what you two do in full detail," replied mahiru, as she put her camera down on the table and watched her friend's face suddenly flush bright.

a beat of silence passed before she began to talk about what her and the gamer did the previous weekend. nothing too special, a simple sleepover with games being played and movies being watched; "oh ah, i remember that while we were watching one of the movies, she asked if it was okay for her to sorta like- i don't know, hug me? but we were lying down, and for the rest of the movie, we stayed close to each other. sometimes she would mention she could hear my heartbeat and tease me for how fast it was." she said, kicking her legs as she stared up at the ceiling and collected the memories.

"ha! when we play smash bros, chiaki always does this thing where she wins a few rounds, then let's me win exactly three times during that session. sometimes in a row, sometimes not, it depends. and- and often we mess around and have our fighters pretend to talk about how they got there, then we make them lovers for the shits and giggles. oh, oh! and since it's a fighting game, i always am the one to apologize for actually being a meanie villain, and we make a tragic end to the story." she explained further, the excitement in her tone present as clear as day.

mahiru had propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin into the palm of her hand, listening to her friend go on and on about this. just from the little information shared with her, which would also be considered private details, she can tell there is some pining going on between the two. she has spoken to chiaki, or at least seen her in class, where she'd glance up from her gameboy to look in their direction - the look of wanting to confirm if hiyoko was okay, the smile of being relieved she is, the blush of thinking about her as she dropped her attention back onto her device. obvious signs that were oblivious to her yellow-haired friend.

hiyoko put both of her arms on the table, crossed over one another, and let her head rest on them. "she always compliments me on how i smell, too. i mean- i'm pretty insecure about that, and you know why, but her saying she finds it comforting just makes me so happy. i think she said it reminded her of how gummy worms would smell, which is super fucking cool since i love gummy candy! a-and sometimes she just... hugs me for long periods of times, and i'm pretty positive it is because she wants to see if she can get the gummy scent from me."

"sorry to stop you there, but this doesn't even sound like lesbian yearning anymore. you both act like a couple in private already, so why not try and ask her out?" spoke mahiru, as she kept her know-it-all tone the entire time she said this.  
"mahiru, oh my god! it isn't like that at all!" whined hiyoko, as she gently smacked at the redhead's arm. "i-i don't want it to come off like that, that might make chiaki uncomfortable and not want to hang out with me anymore!"

due to the sudden distress, she shifted one of her hands onto her shoulder for comfort and apologized. "i'm just giving my thoughts, i know you don't want to lose her; yet i believe it would be nice if you asked chiaki if she'd be open to trying a relationship out. that's how it works, you know? build up and expand those feelings as it goes on, and if there is something more going on there, then make it official. it'll be okay." she advised, watching her calm down under her hand and soft gaze. as always, mahiru plays the mom role and it still continues to be helpful to this day.

rubbing the back of her hand against her eye, hiyoko nodded at her words, understanding where she was coming from. she has little to no dating experience, perhaps this will be beneficial for her to learn and explore if she gained the courage to hand over a love confession note. that is one thing she knew mahiru wouldn't be able to assist her with. "okay, you're right, yeah. did that happen with you and sato?" she asked, curious on how she was good with this sort of topic.  
"wow, would you look at that! someone's coming our way." the redhead pointed out then returned to eating her lunch, which made the other panic for a moment and do the same.

"hey, hiyoko. mahiru," greeted chiaki, as she stopped in front of the table and glanced between the two. "you two look as though you were having a serious conversation."  
"not at all, don't worry about it. what's up?" asked mahiru calmly, as she looked up from her food and offered a small smile. she knew how to not be weird when speaking to someone she was just talking about, but hiyoko? she was too busy making sure she had her lunch in her mouth to avoid saying a stupid line to the gamer. never would the photographer have thought to see this in real life and not a silly gag in a show.

chiaki returned the smile and held onto her own arm, most likely forming her words in her head before answering the question. "i was going to ask hiyoko if she would like to come with me to buy this new game after school. it isn't all that interesting, but i'd love to show you where i get my consoles and such from." she explained with her normal soft tone, the tone that couldn't bother a single soul - a tone that mahiru knew made hiyoko at peace, only aware of this fact because her short friend is quite open with her when she is going on a tangent about their classmate.

hiyoko swallowed whatever bite she was chewing, and used a napkin to wipe her mouth so she could give a proper reply. "yeah! i'd love to, it sounds like fun! maybe i can finally get a mario doll and whack soda with it, my most important desire." she said with a smug grin, making chiaki let out a quiet giggle. it really wasn't that funny to mahiru but her humor wasn't always relatable to other students since she's been going to hope's peak academy; not that it bothered her, however, she just found actual jokes superior than whatever insult or threat came out of most people.

"great, then i'll meet you by the front of the school later, okay? see you then. bye, mahiru, have a great rest of your lunch." she said with a wave, her smile never leaving as she turned and departed from the short conversation. after the two left behind returned the goodbyes, she turned to hiyoko and nudged her with her elbow.  
"see? this is a great opportunity for you to bring it up with her."  
"i-i know that! give me a minute, i need to think of what i want to say!" said hiyoko, as she puffed out her cheeks then lightly patted them afterwards.

much to her liking, the rest of lunch was quiet and she could finish her meal without hearing her friend talk bad about some student in a different class. as much as it was interesting to know about, some days she did need a little break from it - which she got due to chiaki, who she'd silently thank while messing around with her camera some more.


End file.
